Just Enough
by TrueHeroOfTime
Summary: 'They had shared this, something they had both yearned for, and for Kafei, that had been enough.' Meh, two cute guys makeing out, nothin' big. KafeixLink.


**A/N:** It isn't long for two reasons.

One: I can't be bothered.

Two: I can't be bothered. So there you go.

**Warning and disclaimer: **Yeah right. If I owned it, this would've happened a long time ago-go. Just yaoi. You know, two cute guys making out on a ranch. That's about it, really.

*Smiles* Enjoy~!

He'd be on his way in the morning. As soon as the first dawn's light hit the sky, the hero would be on his way back to a place he called Hyrule, and Kafei would probably never see him again.

That's why he was standing out here. Rubbing his eyes tiredly and staring up at the dark morning sky with annoyance. The hero had decided to spend his last night at the ranch, lying on the ground, spread out as he stared up at the night sky.

It had taken Kafei half the night to arrive, and it wasn't helping that he still wasn't used to his short legs since he had been transformed into a much younger boy. He much preferred the way he had been back then, but he was starting to get used to it.

For a while, he had stood there from a distance, watching Link kick and turn and he half wondering if perhaps the blond had merely fallen asleep and was having a nightmare or something. He wanted to get closer, to talk to the boy before he went. But Kafei wasn't sure if that would be appropriate. The last time Kafei and the hero had seen each other had not been pleasant, but that had been all the blue haired boys fault, considering how much he had overreacted. After he had time to think about it, he had realised that pushing the blond away had been a huge mistake, and that he was just in denial about his feelings.

Perhaps he was lying to himself, but Kafei was sure that some kind of feeling farther than friendship had manifested itself between the two. That was how Kafei saw it anyway, and that was how he wished Link had seen it. Some part of him was screaming that the hero did indeed share those feelings-whatever they may be-because it had been him at the start that had initiated that first kiss. Kafei didn't deny that he liked it.

He waited another ten minutes. Despite how nervous he was, time was running out. Soon, it would be time for the blond to leave, and Kafei would just go back home angry and upset at himself for not at least saying goodbye.

Soon, instead of doing what he knew was right and turning to leave, Kafei tread carefully and quietly towards the blond, all the while bitting his lip nervously. His heart pumped erratically, all due to the fact that, by the end of the night, he was definitely going to get a kiss, no matter what. It was what he wanted, and he was sure the blond would be more than happy to oblige.

He had stopped thinking about how wrong that was a while ago. When Link had first kissed him, Kafei could only ponder about the fact that they were both boys. That something like that was unheard of and probably forbidden, considering he had never heard of it before. But he'd only gone over that for, perhaps, half an hour, before he realised that it was wrong all together. For Goddess sake, he was engaged! And to the loveliest young girl he had ever met. So, here he was, wondering what on earth he was thinking when there was a woman in his life that meant the world to him. Kafei knew that the feelings he had for Anju were nothing like the feelings he had for the hero. He didn't know whether that was a good thing or not, but he knew one thing: his feelings for Link were a lot more inviting than the ones he had for the brunette.

When he was, perhaps, two metres from the blond, Kafei noticed his relaxed features and closed eyes. His arms supported behind his head, and his ankles were crossed over. For a fifteen year old, he certainly looked a lot younger.

As the blue haired boy took a seat next to the relaxed blond, Link cracked an eye open as he felt a presence. Kafei's eyes widened a little as he was caught out, and he smiled apologetically as Link sat up to face him with a surprised look on his face.

"A-ah, I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

The surprised look dropped from the blonds' face, replaced with a soft smile. He patted the grass beside him, motioning for the crimson eyes boy to move closer. Kafei stared at the patch of grass, threw of his Keaton mask where it had been resting on the top if his head, and shifted closer until they were sitting right next to each other, almost touching.

For a while, the silence went on comfortably. The blonds' gaze shifted to the night sky, but the crimson eyed boys' stayed on Link, sometimes flickering to those up-turned pink lips as he thought about what it was that he really wanted to do. He let his back hit the grass, and the hero mimicked his movement so they were both lying down, staring up at the sky with minimal interest. Only when he felt sleep tugging at him, did he finally decide to say something.

"You could stay a little longer, you know? I think that it'd be more enjoyable considering Termina is safe now, right?"

Crimson eyes fell upon the blond for an answer, but none was given, as was expected. Link had an unhappy look on his face, like he really did want to stay, but knew that he couldn't.

"I know I'm pushing, but I don't think I'm ready for you to leave."

As soon as Kafei had said it, he regretted it. Link's eyes fell to him, and the blue haired boy looked away, closing his own eyes. He waited for the blond to do something-anything. Even if it meant being pushed away, Kafei just wanted him to respond. He had said it, what he had really wanted to, and now all he wanted was an answer.

There was silence, but not at all for long. The crimson eyed boy heard movement, and then the light feather touch of fingers pushing the hair from his pale face. His eyes snapped open, looking up at the smirking boy above him with surprise.

"Do you like having me here? I was under the impression you were angry at me."

Kafei stared up at him, guilt evident in his features. Then, as he stared up into cerulean orbs, his eyes started to flutter close as the blond leaned down slowly until their lips were millimetres from each other. Kafei knew this was his chance to pull away.

His fingers reached up to tangle themselves in silky sandy blond hair, pulling the hero down until their lips met, and a small groan left his lips surprisingly. The kiss started of small and clumsy, much like their first, but Kafei leanred quickly, excited over the fact that they were actually kissing. It wasn't like any other kiss he had given Anju. Those had been small and short. This was different. He felt electricity run through his veins.

Link leaned down further, kneading their lips gently. And amr slipped from his hair and around his torso, which made him realise that he was practically lying half ot top of the boy below him. Trying not to think, the blond slid a hand down the blue haired boys' side, until it rested there gently, sitting on his hip while his other hand supported him. He felt Kafei's kisses start to change, and realised that it simply wasn't just a small peck like he had intended before.

Unexpectically, the crimson eyed boy almost jumped as he opened his lips further, only to feel something soft and warm and wet slide along his bottom lip. He groaned and opened his mouth further, tasting the blond as he continued to nip and lick at his lips.

He felt the heat running past them, back and forth like a current. Kafei tried to push all his timidness away as he kissed the boy back with the same amount of enthusiasm. Their tongues danced hurriedly, as if they couldn't get enough of each other, and, after a while, they were soon clinging to each other like their lives depended on it. The blue haired boy pushed down the urge to wrap a leg around the hero's torso. He was pretty sure that would be too much.

As the need for air became a lot more prominent, Link pulled away, biting at swollen lips, and began placing butterfly kisses all along his jaw. His kisses moved down, until he was instead, biting and sucking at a spot on the boys neck that made him whimper and groan. After a minute or two, Link pulled away, straining to see the dark mark he had left behind. Nothing more than a small blemish to remember him by.

As Link pulled away, Kafei squeezed his eyes shut and turned away, to embarrassed to look the hero in the face. The blond smiled down at him and chuckled, nuzzling into the dark blue shirt. The silence was comforting as they laid there, and not once did the crimson eyed boy unwind his arms from where they were still wrapped tightly around the hero's waist.

His eyes opened over the boys shoulder, and he was surprised to find that sky getting just that little bit lighter. He was running out of time, and even though he was sure he would probably never get to see the boy again, he wasn't sure he minded too much. They had shared this; something they both yearned for, and, for Kafei, that had been enough.

~*~**END**~*~

**End note: **I love Kafei, that is all there is to say. And also, I never did finish that quest. Sorry sweetie couldn't be bothered, but I'm sure I'll get it later.

Anyway, I hope you liked it, and leave me some feedback, cause I suck and need to get better.

Tata!


End file.
